<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Sided Sex Friends by kugure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394245">One Sided Sex Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure'>kugure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Number24 (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazutaka made Ibuki feel sated. This was the first time in forever that he only had one sex friend at a time. Probably Kazutaka even ruined him for anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hongou Kazutaka/Ueoka Ibuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Sided Sex Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that one scene from Fox Series "911 Lone Star" between Carlos and TK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ibuki had known Kazutaka since high school, but they only started having sex in their third year of college. Ibuki didn't really remember how it started. He just knew that he wasn't drunk, but somehow they were kissing, and it escalated, and then it became the best sex Ibuki ever experienced. It made him wonder why he never tried to have sex with Kazutaka before. Ibuki wasn't really picky between boys or girls, and he was aware that Kazutaka was attractive. He was taller than Ibuki, with bigger built as well, and their body just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There weren't even any awkward moments. It felt like Kazutaka knew exactly where to touch to drive him freaking crazy. His hands, his mouth, everything was perfect for Ibuki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course, he came back for more. Because it was easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They usually did it at Ibuki's apartment since he lived alone while Kazutaka lived with Madoka. After classes, between classes, during the weekend, before morning classes. It felt like every time they had free time, they spent it having sex. Kazutaka made Ibuki feel sated. This was the first time in forever that he only had one sex friend at a time. Probably Kazutaka even ruined him for anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner?" Kazutaka offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki was still laying down on his belly on the bed, barely had any energy left after Kazutaka rimmed him like there was no tomorrow. His body felt sore; the good kind of sore, and he was kind of sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes reluctantly to see that Kazutaka was already dressed, contrasted to how Ibuki was stark naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll pass. Gonna sleep now." He yawned. "Night, Kazu. See ya tomorrow." He waved half-heartedly to Kazutaka, then buried his face into the pillow, which still smelled like himself, Kazutaka and sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna stay over?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the rare times where Madoka wasn't home and since they were in the area, they ended up at Kazutaka's place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki picked up his clothes which scattered on the floor, and was currently searching for his shirt. He was sure he threw it somewhere near the chair, but it wasn't there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you know I have morning class tomorrow," Ibuki answered, bowed down, and found his shirt under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can drive you to campus." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki put his shirt back on and grinned at Kazutaka. If it was anyone else, Ibuki would definitely stop having sex with them. Because it was his rule that he didn't stay over after sex, but since it was Kazutaka and they were already friends for so long, he let it pass. He probably would even take up on the offer one of these days. Because seriously, having sex with Kazutaka—despite very fun—was tiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe next time," he said. "See you, Kazu." He waved at the redhead and walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki's part-time job ended at midnight, since he was manning the first shift in a bar. And that night, an hour before his shift ended, Ibuki received a simple text from Kazutaka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come over after your shift?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki knew a booty call when he saw one, so he grinned and sent his affirmative to Kazutaka. Now he had something to look forward to after work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kazutaka opened the door for him that night, Ibuki immediately went for his mouth. His body sagged against Kazutaka’s bigger one, knowing that the redhead would hold him properly so that he could focus on kissing the hell out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki pulled away slightly to take a breathe and noticed that Kazutaka was wearing a light blue button-up shirt, looking good as fuck, and even he smelled good, so Ibuki grinned and tore open the buttons so that he could slip his hands and touch his torso. Kazutaka kissed him back and let him grope him for a moment before gently pushing him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ibuki asked, trying to chase Kazutaka’s mouth, or neck, or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should eat first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki didn’t register the words at first, but then Kazutaka gestured to the dining table behind and Ibuki saw that he already prepared a proper dinner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete with freaking candles</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ibuki froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner,” Kazutaka answered as he buttoned his shirt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki blinked at the dining table, and then looked up at Kazutaka. “You prepared a candlelight dinner for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this…” Ibuki stuttered. “Is this a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki didn’t know what he expected from Kazutaka, but that one-word answer made him stagger away from the redhead. “But we—you only called me for sex, right? We aren’t dating, Kazutaka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazutaka’s look changed at those words. His eyes widened slightly, but then it grew cold and it made Ibuki’s heart clenched painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” was the only thing that came out from Kazutaka’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki understood now. All this time, they weren’t on the same page </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All the invitation to stay over aside from sex and the invitations to have meals together, it all wasn’t Kazutaka being friendly. It was Kazutaka genuinely thinking that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, while Ibuki—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Ibuki said, biting his lower lip. “I didn’t know—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kazutaka said, already walking away from Ibuki. “You still can eat. I’m gonna head out a bit to clear my head. Just leave the key under the mat as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, wait, Kazu,” Ibuki quickly grabbed Kazutaka’s arm before he could walk further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really okay,” Kazutaka said again, though he stopped and looked at Ibuki properly now. “You don’t date. I understand.” Kazutaka said it as if he was accepting Ibuki’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>rejection</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ibuki really screwed up. Big time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait, Kazu. Listen.” Ibuki tightened his grip on Kazutaka’s arm, afraid that he would leave otherwise. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I misunderstood your intention, and we clearly need better communication, but… I don’t mind dating, actually. If you still want to have this dense me?” he quickly added, hoping that Kazutaka hadn’t changed his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazutaka was still staring at him, and seriously his expression was so hard to read, made Ibuki’s heart beating fast against his ribcage, worried that Kazutaka decided not to bother with Ibuki again. What kind of person had a single sexual partner for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet couldn’t read between the lines?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Kazutaka turned his body fully facing Ibuki and gently cupped his face to land a soft kiss on his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> made Ibuki’s heart fluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always want you,” Kazutaka stated and Ibuki couldn’t help but smile brightly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will stay over tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thing.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to hit me up on my <a href="http://grettalks.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>